Un compromiso políticamente complicado
by Yuko19
Summary: La historia trata de los problemas políticos y familiares que antecedieron al compromiso de Shikamaru y Temari
1. Chapter 1: Un último beso

La historia se centra entre el final del comic y Gaara Hiden, trata sobre como Shikamaru y Temari lograron comprometerse, superando todos los obstáculos políticos y familiares que se les presentaron. Cabe mencionar que es mi primera historia espero mejorar con el tiempo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Un último beso

Era un día de verano, perfecto para una boda; la joven novia vestía un hermoso Kimono de seda de hombros descubiertos y filos carmesí los cuales de la cintura hacia abajo se convertían en hermosas amapolas que iban de menor a mayor conforme se acercaban a final de tan fino vestido; sus ojos esmeralda se encontraban adornados por una sombra dorada y su carnosos labios estaban pintados de rojo, relucientes cual rubíes; pero aquella joya se encontraba envuelta en una gran tristeza.

De pronto la soledad de aquella habitación se vio interrumpida por un intruso, el cual se posicionó detrás de la joven novia; de mirada triste y con un ademan cansado tocó el filo del obi de la kunoichi mientras decía:

-Lo siento, Temari - La joven cerro sus verdes ojos y dejo que una solitaria lágrima resbalara por sus pálida mejilla izquierda.

– Ya lo sé todo, nunca te comprometiste con alguien más, también me dijo Kankuro que presentaste un propuesta de tratado entre Kohona y Suna ante el consejo, con el fin de que te otorgaran mi mano en matrimonio, pero al final…- en un movimiento repentino, Temari se dio la vuelta y beso de manera pasional al que en algún tiempo fue su amate, shikamaru solo pudo corresponder ese arrebato con igual pasión, la había extrañado tanto.

Una vez que el aire se hizo necesario, ambos se separaron lentamente, quedando frente a frente, memorizando ese último momento antes de que la joven se casara con el primo del emperador.

-Nunca quise dejarte, pero de quedarme a tu lado …

-hubiéramos terminado haciendo una tontería, por …- el joven de ojos azabaches la silencio con un beso, para después estrecharla fuerte contra su pecho.

\- Problemática mujer, mi vida es tuya, pero no puedo comprometer a la alianza, a mi aldea y a mi clan; la noche de tu compromiso, no me fugue contigo porque hubiéramos provocado un terrible incidente entre los diferentes feudos. No porque no te amara.

Se quedaron abrazados unos instantes antes de que la joven de ojos esmeralda rompiera el silencio en un arranque de ira -Eso no justifica que me hayas mentido de esa manera Shikamaru- El joven Nara tomó la barbilla de su amada y clavo su obscura mirada en el mar cristalino de sus ojos.

-Dime, si no hubiera terminado lo nuestro, si no te hubiera mentido sobre mi supuesto compromiso con Shiho; hubieras tomado la mejor decisión para Suna y la alianza. No eras la única que está sufriendo por esta situación.

En ese instante, toda fachada de orgullo o coraje se derrumbó ante los ojos de Shikamaru y aquella mujer de hierro se quebrantó; hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado para que este no pudiera ver como sus lágrimas de desesperanza se desbocaban por su rostro.

-Escúchame bien, tengo un plan, pero solo lo podré llevar acabo hasta después de la boda.

-Shikamaru …

-Solo puedo decirte que al final tú quedaras libre y no habrá ningún daño colateral en el peor de los escenarios.

-¿Y tú?

-Te lo dije antes, mi vida es tuya; además, hay una ínfima posibilidad de que estemos juntos al final. – Shikamaru la acerco a su cuerpo cuello para recorrer con sus labios sus delicados hombros.

-Aunque en este momento, estoy al filo de un precipicio Temari, deseo fugarme contigo sin importar que el mundo arda, pero, por el bien tuyo y de Suna, debo terminar con tu futuro esposo…aunque me cueste la vida- Temari tomo con ternura el rostro de Shikamaru entre sus manos.

-No… ese hombre es muy poderoso, por favor no hagas nada.. - pero fue interrumpida por un tierno beso – Sabes que no cambiaré de opinión, y también se sobre sus diversos crímenes sin comprobar, pero debes confiar en mí, por favor déjame deleitarme en ti, por si fuera este nuestro último encuentro.

La beso con toda la pasión que poseía, para mostrarle en esos escasos momentos que tenían cuanto la amaba. Las manos de Shikamaru recorrieron sus delicadas curvas buscando aquellos lugares que la hacían temblar; de pronto un furtivo gemido se escapó de los labios de la joven al momento que su amate besaba su cuello mientras se abría paso entre la seda para acariciar sus cremosas piernas.

Pero los sueños fenecen con el alba y la ceremonia empezaría en tan solo unos minutos; ambos se separaron con dificultad, ansiosos por ser uno, pero el tiempo se negó a detenerse y la hora de decir adiós había llegado.

-Te amo Shikamaru.

El joven solo sonrió ante la declaración de su amada, le dio un casto y último beso a aquellos labios que solo él había degustado.

\- Y yo a ti.

Una vez que Temari se quedó sola, otra vez, en aquella amplia habitación, se acomodó el vestido y arreglo su maquillaje, saco un pequeño tubo de cristal y le sonrió con tristeza a su reflejo.

-No eres el único que tiene un plan

El templo del norte estaba adornado con amapolas, los mandatorios de las regiones cercanas y lo líderes de las principales aldeas ninjas habían sido invitados a ese gran evento, la hermana del Kazekage dejaría de ser una ninja para convertirse en parte de la realeza; claro que dicha unión tenía un trasfondo político, Suna se convertiría, a costa de la felicidad de la joven, en parte de las tropas de la familia imperial.

Todos los presentes se levantaron cuando la joven entró a la sala, era como un sueño veraniego, nadie creía que la joven kunoichi fuera tan bella. Conforme Temari se acercaba al altar, el aire a su alrededor se volvía más denso y su corazón más pesado; dio una última mirada a su alrededor pero no pudo ver al amor de su vida entre la multitud.

Una vez al lado de su futuro esposo, un hombre de 40 años, de aspecto sombrío y mirada cruel de nombre Iki; la joven sintió un terrible dolor en el peño y empezó a toser sangre. Las personas a su alrededor se conmocionaron ante la escena; en eso Temari, con sus últimas fuerzas se aferró a la ropa de Iki y con voz audible.

-Porque me has hecho esto

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había puesto el tubo de veneno en la solapa de Iki antes de que perdiera la conciencia, lo último que alcanzó a escuchar entre la confusión fue la voz de Sakura dando indicaciones.

La escena era mórbida; Iki observaba con mirada inexpresiva como su futura esposa estaba siendo atendida por una ninja medico de cabello rosado, e eso sintió un escalofrío paralizante, así como un agarre fuerte en su cuello que le cortaba la respiración.

-Estas detenido por alta traición al emperador e intento de homicidio Iki.

El joven Jonin, adoptó una postura segura y retadora al momento de apresar a Iki, su mirada fría y calculadora, disfrazaba la angustia e ira que sentía; sin embargo el agarre del cuello enemigo en cualquier momento podía delatar sus emociones.

-¡Que significa esta afrenta! Pronunció con voz de mando el Emperador.

-Su alteza, este hombre es un traidor- las palabras pronunciadas por Shikamaru eran firmes

\- tienes una oportunidad para explicarte jovencito, antes que te mande a cortar la cabeza por atacar a un miembro de la familia real- en ese momento el manipulador de sombras, sin soltar a su presa se dirigió al emperador; hasta ahora todo iba conforme a lo planeado.

-Señor mío, he conducido una investigación personal, después de los extraños homicidios ocurridos en el país del arroz; los cuales indican que su primo ha estado reuniendo inteligencia y mercenarios para dar golpe de estado.

-Cómo es eso posible

-En los últimos meses ha aumentado los impuestos de las provincias que tiene a su cargo reportando solo una parte de lo recaudado, así mismo, en este templo precisamente ha estado escondiendo un arsenal completo; sin contar que ha planeado el homicidio del Kazekague y su hermano para tener control sobre la aldea de Suna, a través de este matrimonio.

La ira del emperador estallo y en un grito llamo a Kakashi; - hokague sabias de esto- Shikamaru había llevado a cabo su investigación con anuencia de su hokague, al cual no solo había instruido para ese momento, también le había proporcionado pruebas falsas de una supuesta traición del domador de sombras, para salvaguardar a su aldea y a su clan, en caso de ser necesario, sin embargo Kakashi tenía otros planes

-Si emperador yo autorice la investigación; no se le iba a notificar de nuestra indagatoria hasta tener los suficientes indicios para procesar al traidor- Shikamaru estaba estupefacto, en eso no había quedado con su hokague.

-Que pruebas tienes para probar dicho complot, habla porque mi paciencia tiene un límite y sería una lástima que la aldea de la hoja perdiera de una manera deshonrosa a su hokague.

Guio a la misiva del emperador por las habitaciones del templo hasta llegar a un salón done se encontraba un amplia columna de madera, la cual no estaba prevista en los planos originales; la cual resulto ser la entrada a una armería subterránea. Entonces Kakashi le dijo al emperador.

\- Además, gracias al joven Nara, aquí tengo la correspondencia decodificada de su primo con los mercenarios de las montañas, los cuales están siendo capturados por Naruto y otros tres equipos de choque.

El emperador no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, en eso mando traer a Iki ante su presencia.

\- Como has podido traicionarme, tu que eras un hermano para mí- cuando el emperador en un arranque de ira tomo al traidor por la solapa el tubo de veneno se cayó de las ropas de Iki, el cual empezó a pedir por su vida, pero era demasiado tarde, el emperador había dado la orden que fuera ejecutado una vez que llegaran a la ciudad imperial.

-Joven Jonin acércate, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Shikamaru Nara- El emperador sonrió y mando a llamar al domador de sombras, al Hokague, y al Kazekague en privado.

El siguiente capítulo será un flashback

Gracias por leerlo


	2. Chapter 2: Nuestro inicio

Nuestro inicio

Este capítulo es un flashback de como empezaron su relación, me fue un poco complicado, pero por fin termine, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leerlo.

Quiero darle las gracias a AkimeMaxwell y FiorellaDuGray por sus comentarios

Lo que se encuentra en _cursivas_ son los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

Dicen que cuando tu vida está a punto de terminar pasa en un haz de luz ante tus ojos; como un resplandor fugaz antes del olvido.

Era el segundo año que Temari y Shikamaru preparaban los exámenes chunin; a diferencia del año anterior, este no sería tan apresurado y falto en el detalle, dado que las cinco principales naciones ninja participarían, eso sin contar las aldeas pequeñas; era una tarea monumental para solo dos personas, el armar la logística, los perfiles curriculares de los examinadores, así como el diseño general de las tres partes del examen, sin contar con las reglas de dicho certamen.

Tsunade les había asignado una de las salas de conferencia de la biblioteca que se encontraba en la torre principal para que planearan todo antes de que Temari hiciera la labor diplomática y Shikamaru se quedara terminar "los pequeños" detalles.

\- Este es un plano detallado del desierto de la muerte, el cual incluye el tipo de terreno y dificultades, como escorpiones gigantes, arenas movedizas o cuevas subterráneas, sin contar los oasis y las posibles ubicaciones de los campamentos de apoyo médico.

\- Me cuesta admitirlo pero este mapa nos será muy útil, para elaborar el perfil curricular de los examinadores y grupos de rescate.

\- Creo que te fue muy difícil reconocer mis particulares y únicas habilidades- dijo la rubia con voz juguetona.

\- Tks, mujer problemática.

Mientras Temari colocaba las señalizaciones de las probables torretas de control de los examinadores, Shikamaru se posicionó atrás de ella, recargando ligeramente su barbilla en su hombro, mientras enlazaba su mano derecha con la de ella, ante tal acercamiento inesperado, Temari volteó su rostro para increparlo, pero fue silenciada por sus labios. Al principio estaba estupefacta, después su cerebro dejo de funcionar y correspondió a ese arrebato, abriendo su boca para que, su asaltante, pudiera introducir su lengua; su corazón se aceleró, cuando con su mano izquierda, el manipulador de sombras, la atrajo a su cuerpo mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla para darle más profundidad a ese beso; pero el momento se vio interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta, se separaron algo sonrojados y Shikamaru se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con Shiho.

\- Shikamaru, perdona la interrupción pero el Señor Shikaku quiere que cheque estos documentos.

\- Esta bien, no te vayas, esto será rápido.

A Temari por alguna razón le molesto la escena: Shikamaru se encontraba absorto en la lectura de los documentos, mientras la criptógrafa lo miraba de manera algo soñadora y lasciva, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el "atrevimiento" de la tal Shiho:

\- Nee, Shikamaru, quería saber si tienes otros asuntos pendientes en la tarde, - dijo Shiho un tanto casual, " _como si esa pudiera ser algo discreta_ " pensaba Temari, en eso Shikamaru respondió de manera aburrida, sin quitar los ojos del documento (que por cierto estaba terminando)

\- Voy a llevar a cenar a la embajadora de Suna,- hizo una breve pausa, al terminar de leer el documento, se dirigió a la joven criptógrafa- Shiho, dile por favor a mi padre que discutiré este tema en la casa y que procurare elaborar las observaciones durante de la cena.

\- Pero estos documentos son muy importantes y..y… ella es una extranjera.

Para Temari eso era una declaración de guerra, _"Voy a moler a esa niñata a palos por insinuársele, sutilmente a Shikamaru, como se atrevía a insinuar que era una espía, tonta descarada me la va pagar"_ , pensó la joven de la arena ante tal acusación, sin embargo no pudo descargar su ira por las palabras de su holgazán guía:

\- Creo que tu comentario está por demás Shiho, si eso es todo, deberás disculparnos- miro a Temari de manera seria y le dijo- nos vamos- después, el manipulador de sombras, un tanto molesto se dirigió a la criptógrafa- hasta mañana Shiho, pasa una buena noche y por favor no olvides darle el recado a mi padre.

Durante la cena todo fue callado, Shikamaru se dedicó hacer las observaciones al documento, el cual por cierto estaba encriptado, Temari tomaba su segunda copa de vino mientras veía como el cielo de kohona se caía a pedazos en una lluvia torrencial; cuando estaba haciendo las ultimas correcciones, el joven estratega le dijo a Temari;

-Debes perdonar que esté trabajando durante nuestra cena, pero era importante que acabara este pequeño encargo- acto seguido saco un rollo y sello el documento en el para guardarlo en la bolsa de sus kunais.

\- No hay problema, lo entiendo, lo que no me pasa es la actitud de la secretaria esa.

Shikamaru no pudo contener su risa y en tono divertido respondió a la rabieta de la rubia

-Has de disculpar a Shiho, es un poco celosa de su trabajo- Ante dicho comentario Temari solo pudo pensar " _reverendo idiota, estaba celosa por ti la niñata esa, ¿Cómo es posible que la defienda como si nosotros no nos…"_ en ese momento el monologo interno de Temari se vio interrumpido por esa voz que la hacía estremecer

\- Aunque debo admitir que su comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, además ella no te conoce como yo- acto seguido hizo ese gesto particular que hacía a toda chica sonrojar, giño el ojo y esbozo aquella sonrisa sexy que lo hacía tremendamente atractivo. Temari solo agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparla más

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, comentarios de trabajo, criticas culinarias y gustos culpables como las castañas bañadas de caramelo fueron algunos de los comentarios que adornaron aquella mesa; cuando la torrencial lluvia ceso los jóvenes salieron del restaurante rumbo al cuarto de hotel de la embajadora.

La frescura que la lluvia levanto un olor grato a hierba mojada así como una atmósfera húmeda que hacia grato el camino de regreso. Entraron al hotel en silencio, cuando llegaron a la habitación. Shikamaru tomo a Temari del brazo y en un movimiento brusco, así como efectivo la puso contra la pared sellando sus labios con los de ella, dejándose llevar por el deseo y el momento, no tardo la joven en entregarse a sus pasiones aprisionando la cintura de su amado con ambas piernas; dejando escapar un suave gemido. De pronto el joven Nara paro, su respiración era entrecortada y su mirada seria se clavó en esos ojos cual océanos que había llegado a amar.

-Temari yo….

Se escucharon voces en el pasillo y lo único que ambos enamorados pudieron hacer es separase de manera rápida acomodarse sus ropas aceleradamente, por su parte Temari entro a su cuarto de hotel sin despedirse, dejando a Shikamaru solo y estupefacto en la entrada a merced de los turistas que se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente después de una noche un tanto inquieta, Temari encontró a Sakura en su puerta, y en un tono molesto, por haber sido despertada en la madrugada, la joven extranjera dijo

-Que se te ofrece Sakura

-buenos días para empezar- dijo un tanto sarcástica la ojiverde – lo que sea dime ya que se te ofrece.

-Shikamaru ha sido llamado a atender unos asuntos en las oficinas de la Hokage y me han pedido que realice contigo un itinerario algo apretado – De pronto Temari dejo de escuchar a Sakura, para sumergirse en sus pensamientos un tanto incoherentes "ese cobarde no quiere compromiso" "haber inventado una excusa tan idiota solo para evadir el tema de lo nuestro…. No hay lo nuestro" la rabieta interna de Temari se vio interrumpida por una Sakura algo preocupada

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Por favor regresa en tres horas y vuélveme a decir todo de nuevo

-Pero….- Temari ya había cerrado la puerta y se dirigió a la bañera a repasar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

El día transcurrió algo lento y aburrido, toda vez que pasado mañana partiría a Suna, el itinerario consistía en revisar las localidades de los eventos, los hostales donde se hospedarían los concursantes y los instructores, así como jueces y observadores imperiales y feudales, sin contar, capacidad y costo. Era una tarea extenuante y más con comentarios como, cuando Sasuke estaba aquí y cuando regrese Sasuke … y cosas por el estilo. Las dos jóvenes se detuvieron a comer en silencio y cuando la joven extranjera pensó que todo estaba mejorando se acercó Moegi a donde se encontraban.

\- Señorita Temari le traigo unos documentos que Shikamaru le manda

Temari abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al ver que el muy vago había terminado todos y cada uno de los perfiles curriculares de los examinadores, hasta los había clasificado por prueba y terreno; solo pudo suspirar, y seguir con su trabajo. Ya en su cuarto de hotel la joven de Suna decidió descansar, había sido un día aburrido y extenuante, física y emocionalmente, el muy insensible bebe llorón no se había dignado aparecer en todo el día .

A la mañana siguiente, el rey de roma había aparecido en su puerta, y antes de que lo dejará decir una palabra, salió la joven con real majestad e indiferencia de la habitación, ignorando al heredero del Clan Nara por completo.

-Apúrate Nara, que tengo que llegar con Tsunade.

El camino fue silencioso y un tanto incomodo Shikamaru solo podía pensar _"que mosca le pico, aun cuando he sido todo un caballero mandándole una escolta, pagada por mí, sin contar que no había dormido por terminar el trabajo de ambos para que ella no se estresara, aunado al hecho de que estuvo todo el día revisando los avances del nuevo sistema de encriptación junto con su padre, sí que era una malagradecida, de verdad que no entiendo a las problemáticas mujeres"_ Por su lado Temari estaba decidida a hacer pagar al joven domador de sombras por su falta de tacto y romanticismo, además de ser el cretino engreído e insensible….

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, Shikamaru se encontró con una cálida noticia que le había hecho olvidar el desagradable acontecimiento de la mañana; Naruto estaba de vuelta, con su despreocupada y un tanto "inocente" actitud; sin embargo la alegría no duraría tanto, porque su muy atarantado amigo hundiría el dedo en la yaga

-Ustedes están saliendo o que

– Claro que no -Shikamaru opto por la respuesta más lógica y honesta, porque el estatus de su relación era incierto en este punto, pero al parecer a Temari no le agrado la respuesta, ya que en vez de emitir una respuesta sutil o quedarse callada respondió

-Debes estar bromeando, como si yo quisiera...

La breve e incómoda conversación con Naruto, le había dejado ver el enojo que sentía ella por la situación, lo cual Shikamaru debía de reconocerle, era muy buena para enmascarar su enojo; sin embargo ante sus ojos, ella era transparente.

Aunque el ambiente entre ambos era denso el trabajo llego a un buen fin, toda la programación, perfiles curriculares, localidades e itinerarios estaban listos, ahora debían pasar a la etapa práctica, lo que implicaba que Temari debía viajar a las diferentes aldeas para dejar las invitaciones, los formularios y perfiles, para efecto de que estos fueran enviados, previamente requisitados, a la aldea de la hoja. En ese momento, Shikamaru supo que era momento de un cambio de estrategia, si pretendía esclarecer todo ese mal entendido.

\- ¿Cenamos juntos?; por lo que se, hasta ahora no has probado los fideos de Ichiraku – la joven de ojos celestes solo pudo asentar con la cabeza.

Era una noche fresca, perfecta para caminar por las calles de Kohona; una vez en Ichiraku, la joven puso cara de extrañeza, y dijo en un susurro.

-¿Es aquí?- para Temari era como un balde de agua fría y no porque discriminara el lugar, sino porque en su interior esperaba que fuera una cita de reconciliación, pero al parecer solo era una cena cualquiera.

-Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero quiero que conozcas las cosas y los lugares que me gustan… -

Shikamaru se sonrojo al ver la cara de sorpresa de esa hermosa mujer, la cual al verlo avergonzado sonrió genuinamente y por unos instantes, a los ojos del joven estratega ella resplandeció, mientras el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de existir.

Teuchi amablemente, le explico a Temari mientras comía, el proceso de preparación de los fideos más exquisitos del país del fuego; y prometió prepararle su especial de tofu la siguiente vez que viniera a Kohona.

-¿Tienes tiempo? Sé que mañana sales temprano, pero quisiera llevarte a un lugar.

-Si, no creo que haya problema – de pronto Shikamaru se paró en seco, y se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo-

-Mira, la razón por la cual no estuve contigo ayer,…bueno… fue porque quería terminar el trabajo que me encargo mi padre, así como nuestros pendientes, … para que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo libre juntos el día de hoy, pero creo que …- Temari lo silencio con su dedo índice

-No te disculpes…yo mal interprete todo.

Los jóvenes caminaron en silencio por las calles hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosque, ahí fue donde Shikamaru aprovecho la oportunidad de tomar la mano de Temari y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a un hermoso claro donde podían verse las estrellas, el paisaje era hermoso, sin embargo un sentimiento de nostalgia e incertidumbre invadió el corazón de la joven mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba, pero un beso furtivo la saco de sus pensamientos; En un momento fugaz de lucidez tomo conciencia de su situación, se encontraba totalmente recostada sobre la hierba, besando con desesperación a Shikamaru, el cual, no solo se encontraba entre sus piernas, sino acariciándolas sin el mayor decoro o sutileza; de pronto sintió la ausencia de la boca de su amado y constato que su respiración era entrecortada y ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

-No soy bueno para estas cosas, ya que en mi vida me he encontrado en ésta situación … pero quería pedirte – Shikamaru dijo lo más racionalmente estúpido que le vino a la mente- que seamos exclusivos. – una rabia descomunal invadió a Temari y en un arranque de ira intento levantarse pero el domador de sombras fue más hábil, aprisionó sus muñecas con las manos y en un tono algo enojado y muy celoso dijo

\- Acaso hay alguien más – lo cual sorprendió a Temari en sobremanera

– Claro que No, ¿qué clase de mujer crees que ….; el domador de sombras la había silenciado nuevamente con sus labios y en un movimiento poco usual se sentó sobre sus talones posicionando las piernas de Temari a los lados, causando en la joven una excitación inusual que la hizo gemir.

-Entonces vas a ser mi novia – sonó más a una orden que a una propuesta, lo cual le recordó a Temari porque siempre la exasperaba ese irreverente machista, lo aventó contra el suelo, se levantó indignada y mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo se acomodó la ropa, _"quien se creía ese niñato atrevido"_ , Shikamaru como buen estratega solo la siguió a una distancia prudente, esperando a que se le bajara el enojo.

Una vez frente a la habitación del hotel, el joven Nara, la tomo del brazo y le dijo en tono serio

\- Quiero una respuesta antes de tu regreso;

\- Como te atreves, sabes muy bien los inconvenientes, esto no es un juego y….

-lo sé muy bien, y no estoy jugando, por eso te pido que a más tardar en tres meses me des una respuesta.

-Shikamaru, yo….- dijo la joven en un susurro

-No, quiero que lo pienses bien por favor

Tomo la barbilla de su amada para delinear sus labios con su dedo pulgar y en un tierno gesto desprovisto de toda pasión le dio un casto beso en los labios,

-Pasa un hermosa noche problemática princesa – Y sin más se retiró de aquel lugar dejando a Temari absorta en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol levantaban el roció en la hermosa aldea de Kohona, la joven ojiverde se despertó sobresaltada, algo no estaba bien, se levantó apresurada con el fin de partir lo antes posible; ya se disponía a salir cuando vio Shikamaru:

-Vaya te despertaste temprano – La sorpresa de Temari de ver al objeto de su afecto esperando por ella a la salida del hotel, (siendo que él era un holgazán certificado) – La gente normal sigue dormida a esta hora.- El hecho de que él se hubiera levantado temprano, era un gesto muy grande.

Las calles estaban tranquilas mientras la joven pareja se dirigía lentamente a la puerta principal, disfrutando de su presencia una última vez, hasta que ella regresara nuevamente a la hoja.

\- Como sabes debo regresar a mi aldea, puesto que mi labor aquí está terminada

-Eso lo sé, pero sin desayunar

-Es un camino largo, pero descuida encontrare un casa de té en el camino, pero tú ¿qué haces levantado?

-Recuerda que mi misión es escoltarte mientras estas en la aldea, es una total molestia, pero lo tengo que hacer.- Temari sabía que era todo lo contrario, por eso le dedico una de sus muy escasas tiernas sonrisas.

-Lo has hecho muy bien

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, la joven noto los dos incompetentes guardias en el punto de control y decidió hacer su despedida lo más apresurada e impersonal posible, para no causar sospechas.

-Aquí está bien- sin embargo Shikamaru decidió hacerle un último recordatorio

\- te veré para los exámenes chunin

-Entonces nos estamos viendo

Sin embargo, Temari se vio en la necesidad de decirle una de las tantas inconformidades que tenía, si es que posiblemente, aunque aún no lo había decidido, serian pareja.

-Debes apresurarte para hacerte Jounin, lo cual podrías conseguir fácilmente si te dejaras de quejar de las misiones que te asignan.

La cara de sorpresa y vergüenza de Shikamaru no tenía precio, lo cual hizo sonreír a la joven, no todos tenían la habilidad de dejar sin palabras al joven chunnin.

* * *

El desierto estaba impasible y el nerviosismo por la ausencia del Kazekage había contaminado el corazón de los shinobis de la arena; la joven princesa del desierto se encontraba contemplando aquella tormenta indómita con ojos vacíos y expresión estoica. El consejo había dado la orden de proteger las fronteras, dejando el rescate de su hermano en manos de los ninjas de la hoja. Al fin y al cabo su posición política la hacía una herramienta, un peón que sería movido en razón de los intereses de la aldea, como fue con su madre antes que ella. De pronto notó la cara de la joven Natsumi.

-Que te sucede dime.

-Deberíamos estar buscando al señor Gaara en vez de cuidar las fronteras

-Son órdenes del Consejo y debemos obedecer – Al fin y al cabo esa era su única razón de existir desde que tenía memoria, obedecer…

-No, Gaara es uno de los nuestros y nuestro Kazekage deberíamos buscarlo

-Crees que eso yo no lo sé, se te olvida que es mi hermano

-por favor perdóname

Temari sabía que podía confiar en Naruto, pero algo le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, lo presentía y al igual que su madre sabía que dichos presentimientos nunca fallaban, no en las mujeres de su clan; Debía hablar con Baki inmediatamente.

* * *

Las noches en el desierto eran más inclementes que los días, la frialdad extrema podía congelarte el alma y dejar tu cadáver a merced de las fieras que a tan inhóspito lugar llamaban hogar; Temari solo podía observar con sus verdes ojos el resplandor de las estrellas y recordar que debía dar una respuesta a Shikamaru; el muy cretino se había atrevido a escribir una carta solicitando saber cómo estaba el Kazekage y ella; aunque la redacción era profesional y un tanto impersonal, ella sabía a qué se refería.

-Creo que todos descansan, deberías hacer lo mismo

-falleciste… y aunque ahora estas aquí no dejo de pensar en el sentido de nuestras vidas.

-Que te ha pasado hermana.

-Conocí a alguien y debo darle una respuesta; y la tenía, pero después de casi perder a lo que queda de nuestra familia … ya no sé qué responder.

-Creo que debes ser honesta

-La honestidad llevaría a nuestra economía a quiebra, a nuestro clan a la deshonra y a nuestra aldea a un conflicto; pero puedo…

-Aunque soy el kazekage no puedo ir en contra del consejo, pero puedo decidir no ver lo que pasa, hasta que llegue ese momento en el que debas cumplir con tus deberes con nuestro clan y aldea.

-¿No quieres saber quién es?

-Se lo preguntare después a Kankuro – le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

La joven abrazo a su hermano pequeño en símbolo de gratitud y en su oído susurro gracias.

* * *

Shikamaru, si bien estaba vislumbrando los diferentes escenarios que resultarían si la misión fracasaba, la verdad es que sentía una tremenda paz, al saber que Naruto estaba inmiscuido en el asunto. Una vez que supo del regreso del equipo siete y nueve; escribió una carta para Temari, de la cual tuvo una inmediata respuesta:

 _Shikamaru:_

 _Las cosas están estables en la aldea, respecto de los cambios que sugeriste antes de mi partida a la primera etapa de los exámenes chunin, acepto, pero debemos discutir los detalles a la brevedad, estaré en la hoja en una semana._

 _Atentamente_

 _Temari._

Ella había aceptado, puesto que jamás habían considerado hacer ningún tipo de cambio a la primera etapa, "chica lista" pensó el heredero al leer la carta, ahora se debía enfrentar al primer obstáculo, ya que tenía una respuesta.

Yoshino había salido de compras con la mamá de Ino, razón por la que no estaría en casa en todo el día, lo cual le daría la oportunidad de hablar libremente con su padre, quien estaba en la terraza arreglando las piezas del tablero de shogi para empezar una nueva partida.

-Te molesta si juego un rato contigo

-Adelante hijo, que sucede- shikaku sabía que su hijo traía algo entre manos desde que la joven de la arena había partido

-Ella acepto mi propuesta

-Shiho, felicidades, tu abuela estará feliz con tu decisión, aunque creo que prefería a la joven Miaka- -El joven Nara solo esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica ante la falsa respuesta de su padre, decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos en vez de jugar a andarse por las lianas.

-Sabes bien de quien hablo

-Ella es políticamente complicada, hijo, como padre debo sugerirte que desistas de tu elección.

-Mi madre era económicamente inadecuada y eso no te detuvo para casarte con ella, sin contar que mi abuela la desprecia en sobre manera- El joven estaba decidido y nada que Shikaku dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

\- y que vas hacer, sabes perfectamente cómo realmente está el ambiente político entre la arena y nuestra aldea.

-Lo se, por eso necesitaré una estrategia más complicada que la tuya, una que me haga entrar en el mundo militar y político a niveles que tú conoces, aunque sea complicado, solo falta saber si ella acepta estar conmigo, a pesar de todo.

-Que vas hacer respecto de nuestro clan. Ellos no la aceptaran, principalmente tu abuela. - El joven alzó la mirada del tablero y sonrió.

\- Ella, dentro de los status de nuestro clan, es de una buena familia, y políticamente adecuada, además de ser hermosa y experta en hiervas medicinales.

-Pero es extranjera Shikamaru, las reglas matrimoniales de nuestro clan hacen excepciones respecto de status social y económico, inclusive si es de un clan diferente, pero una mujer extranjera es prohibida para el líder del clan o has decidido dejar esa posibilidad.

\- Para tenerla debo ser líder de nuestro clan y lo difícil de mi estrategia es obligar al clan a aceptarla como mi esposa sin quitarme el cargo, claro esta.- Shikaku no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de su hijo en ese momento.

-Jake mate, debo recomendarte que trabajes más en tus estrategias, cuando me derrotes, serás capaz de llevar acabo la campaña que has decidido.

-A, y papá, por favor no le digas nada de esto a mi madre

-Claro, pero sugiero que esto lo hables también con Asuma, aunque no lo creas él sabe muy bien a lo que te vas a enfrentar si decides persistir con esta relación.

* * *

El camino al departamento que se había alquilado para la estancia de Temari en kohona fue lento e incómodamente silencioso.

-Porque rentaron un departamento en vez de asignarme un cuarto de hotel

-Razones de presupuesto, es más barato

-Oh

El joven Nara le entrego las llaves y cuando se disponía a partir, Temari le tomo la mano y en un gesto discreto lo invito a pasar; una vez dentro Shikamaru le soltó la mano y le hizo la seña de silencio, para colocar un pergamino en la puerta, el cual impediría que el ruido de la habitación saliera al exterior. Se miraron unos instantes sin saber que hacer hasta que Temari, por primera vez tomo la iniciativa y lo beso.

-Escucha Nara, no quiero que hables hasta que termine, después eres libre de echarte para atrás con esto, está bien.- el joven se recargo en la pared mientras la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando cómo iba a plantearle las cosas.

\- No solo soy la hija del anterior Kazekage, y hermana del actual; mi madre era la heredera de una de las familias más ricas e influyentes de Suna, por esa razón se vio obligada a casarse con mi padre, debo admitir que en un punto de su matrimonio se enamoraron, pero en mi caso, como heredera de esa familia, no puedo prometerte que nuestra relación terminara en un matrimonio feliz; yo debo casarme por conveniencia de mi aldea con quien decida el consejo, no por amor, por eso…solo te puedo ofrecer un romance o aventura hasta que ese día llegue y yo tenga que casarme con alguien que jamás amare; que decides Shikamaru.

\- Esta bien, acepto tus condiciones

-Estas mal, acaso no me escuchaste, nunca nos casaremos y terminaremos ambos con el corazón roto al final, no lo entiendes, - el joven dejo su sitio en la pared y la abrazó, después acerco su labios a su oído.

-Entiende tú, que elijo estar contigo el breve tiempo que nos quede.

La beso como si la vida se fuera en ese momento, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos, el delineo con sus manos la espalda y la esbelta cintura de la joven, un pequeño gemido salió de la garganta de Temari, lo que provoco que el joven Nara decidiera besar su níveo cuello, mientras abría su yukata con el fin de descubrir sus suaves hombros.

-Por favor, -dijo la joven con la respiración entrecortada, Shikamaru la agarro por la cadera haciendo que aprisionara su cintura con sus torneadas piernas, mientras la presionaba contra la pared para que tuviera un mejor soporte; otro sutil gemido escapo de sus rosados labios cuando el rozo su intimidad con la de ella

\- solo un poco más – dijo Shikamaru entre gemidos, mientras acariciaba su piernas y uno de sus senos; el joven se encontraba al filo del éxtasis, jamás había sentido tanta pasión por alguien, hasta el punto de querer mezclar su esencia con ella. Pero algo que caracterizaba al joven chunin era su capacidad de auto control. De detuvo por completo y con sumo cuidado bajo a su amada, sin romper en contacto visual, sin embargo, ante dicha conducta, Temari sintió un poco de inseguridad, y en un acto poco usual en ella, se aferró a su chaleco y escondió su cara en su pecho, para que no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado. Shikamaru solo acaricio su cabello con delicadeza, lo que hizo que esas dos esmeraldas que tanto amaba lo miraran

\- Shika…vamos a ….- Shikamaru solo la abrazo tiernamente hasta que sus respiraciones se regularon y le dijo en un susurro.

-No, quiero que llevemos lo más lento posible las cosas, hasta el momento en que estemos listos para dar ese paso sin retorno.- le dio un beso en la nariz, tomo su mano y la llevo a la cocina donde se encontraban unas bolsas de mandado.

-¿Que hay ahí?

-Hoy te enseñare a cocinar macarelas- La joven princesa solo pudo sonreír.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la tardanza, quería decirles que esta historia va intercalar los acontecimientos anteriores a la boda y las complicaciones, así como las dificultades que Shikamaru debe de enfrentar con su clan, después de la boda de Temari.


	3. Chapter 3: el problemático clan Nara

El problemático clan Nara

Las aldeas son entidades militarizadas que dependen en un 100% de las importaciones, debido a la prohibición del señor feudal de diversificar sus actividades económicas; de ahí que uno de los puntos de la agenda de la unión, era la autonomía de las aldeas ninjas y su diversificación económica con el fin de disminuir las importaciones y propiciar la producción interna; sin embargo, Los Kages sabían que ese era un tema delicado para los señores feudales.

Shikamaru se dirigió de manera apresurada al lado de Sakura ; y de manera sutil le dio dos frascos, mientras le decía al oído.

-Esto debe parecer un atentado y no un intento de suicidio- La sangre de la se helo por un momento al comprender lo que su compañero quería decirle; el veneno que corría por las venas de Temari era de Suna; y el que Shikamaru le había pasado era un veneno exclusivo de las armadas imperiales; la misión de Sakura era que solo el veneno imperial corriera por las venas de Temari, para probar la traición; sin embargo ella sabía los riesgos de tan delicada tarea.

Shikamaru como toda persona ecuánime se mostraba sereno ante la conmoción, sin embargo en su interior, su razón luchaba contra su sentimiento de ir al lado de su amada, que estaba siendo atendida por Sakura.

La situación se había tornado realmente problemática. Respiró, y se enfocó en la tarea que tenía por delante, no sin antes dar indicaciones respecto, de la sustracción de la prueba de sangre, la de la atención y el traslado de Temari a Konoha. El joven estratega sabía que la plática que tendría con el emperador era crucial para la Unión, Kohona y Suna

-debes saber que cuando tenía tu edad, Shikaku fue quien me entrenó y me enseño como llevar un imperio; para mí su muerte, no solo implico la pérdida de un amigo, también de una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestra era, lo cual me llevó a pensar no se levantaría nadie tan brillante como el, pero creo que me equivoque; ahora dime joven Nara, que puedo hacer para recompensarte.

-Solo pido un tratado comercial y político que no solo fortalezca nuestros lazos militares, sino que permita el crecimiento de ambas aldeas; permitiendo su diversificación económica.- Shikamaru sabía que ese había sido un golpe bajo y certero; porque el emperador no podía ir en contra de su promesa, pero el tema de la autonomía de las aldeas ninja todavía era algo que el imperio y los señores feudales evitaban a toda costa.

-Y eso en que te beneficiaria joven Nara – Shikamaru sabia por su padre que el emperador era un hombre zagas, pero él también lo era, no por nada había llegado tan lejos.

-Mi clan seria el que firmaría el tratado comercial, con autorización de los señores feudales y claro, con su aprobación, esto con el fin de que no se malinterprete dicha unión económica, con una coalición militar; y toda vez que de acuerdo con las reglas de mi clan requiero una esposa, estaría en el supuesto de casarme con la única mujer del clan Sabaku no; el cual para el beneficio de mi familia, cuenta con el monopolio de producción de plantas medicinales en Suna; lo que empata con las actividades de mi clan.

\- Astuta jugada joven Nara, creo que tú yo empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma y no por nada eres uno de los miembros de la unión más valiosos; te ofrezco un mejor trato, cásate con mi hija Misato, y podríamos darle otro tono al tema de la unión y la autonomía de las aldeas ninjas y su diversificación. – Y por eso el emperador era un excelente oponente en cuanto temas políticos.

\- No niego que la idea me encantaría, pero su hija solo tiene 12 años y yo debo casarme a mas tardar el próximo año y producir un heredero para mi clan, esto con el fin de afianzar mi liderazgo, por lo cual, no podría esperar a su hija. Sin embargo me siento alagado por el ofrecimiento – El emperador rio de manera amplia

-Bueno, si emparentar no es una opción, entonces quiero que me hagas un favor para que tome tu propuesta en cuenta; Ya que lo que me pides es políticamente inadecuado actualmente, como sabes las leyes del imperio me impiden ejecutar a mi propia sangre aun cuando se haya atrapado en flagrante traición.

-Si, es de mi conocimiento – En eso el domador de sombras se percató como el emperador estaba llevando esta conversación a un terreno inhóspito y peligroso; bien dicen que nada es gratis en esta vida.

-Quiero que logres convencer a consejo imperial de ejecutar a Iki, por alta traición al imperio y no solo a mí, como sabes él es muy querido en la ciudad imperial, lo cual es un problema para su ejecución, si logras esa tarea, no solo te daré a la joven Temari como esposa, sino que tomare en cuenta tu proyecto de tratado comercial, así como abriré el camino para dialogar sobre la autonomía de las aldeas ninja en su totalidad; claro que si tu propuesta es convincente, votare a tu favor para que sea hecho joven Nara.

\- de acuerdo con la ley imperial, el juicio se llevara a cabo en 30 días, será un honor su alteza ser su fiscal. –Shikamaru sabía que lo que le pedía era u trabajo monumental, sin embargo el ya había previsto esa situación.

-Bien, aquí tienes mi autorización para que te cases con la joven Sabaku No, con el fin de que puedas disfrutar de su compañía antes del juicio y espero que cuando estés en la ciudad imperial, me honres con una partida de shogi.

-Será un placer.

-Ah y una última cosa joven Nara, como tu padre te habrá dicho, tengo una buena intuición, por favor dele mis saludos y felicitaciones a la joven Sabaku No.

Sin más el emperador se despidió de los kages y Naruto; dejando a los tres hombres pensativos, en eso Kakashi rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Creo que lo mejor es hacer una reunión extraordinaria de los representantes de la unión – a lo cual todos asintieron, sin embargo Shikamaru agregó.

\- Lo más conveniente es que tenga lugar en Suna, hay ciertas cosas que comentar con el consejo antes de empezar trabajar en los puntos a tratar en la reunión imperial; claro si no es inconveniente para usted Kazekage .

-Por mí no hay problema Shikamaru, si gustas en este momento mandaremos los mensajes a las demás aldeas y partiremos a la arena.

\- Ah, y otro favor, podría mandar a Temari a Konoha para su tratamiento y recuperación, de preferencia a la mansión principal de mi clan, le garantizo que será atendida adecuadamente y estará en todo momento vigilada, asimismo me gustaría que las pruebas del juicio permanecieran resguardadas en Kohona, una vez que sean empaquetadas y selladas por las autoridades imperiales -En eso una mirada picara se apoderó de Kakashi

\- todavía no te casas con la dama y ya estas siendo sobreprotector, ah y otra cosa Naruto, será tu guardaespaldas, porque hoy, joven Nara, te has ganado unos cuantos enemigos. – Shikamaru solo pudo bajar la cabeza para disimular el sonrojo.

\- Además, no está por demás que Naruto aprenda a comportarse adecuadamente en reuniones serias

Nadie podía negar que Sakura era tremendamente organizada, al punto que ya había organizado el traslado de Temari; y a los jounin que habrían de escoltar a Kakashi.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo, pero Temari, ira con ustedes a Kohona, una vez allá quiero que le entregues este rollo, únicamente a Yukiji Nara, y ella te dirá que hacer; te lo encargo mucho Sakura. –Shikamaru miró una última vez a la mujer, que hacía unos momentos había besado fervientemente y por la cual iría al mismo infierno de ser necesario.

Al despertar, sintió todo su cuerpo entumecido, y una sensación de pesadez que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Una vez que se encontró totalmente alerta, Temari pudo notar que la habitación en la que ese encontraba, no solo era espaciosa, además era algo lujosa, sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención fue el biombo finamente pintado con un motivo rural, específicamente ciervas. Pero aquellos pensamientos analíticos se vieron por chillido estrepitoso:

\- Temariiiiiiii

Yukata y Matsuri se abalanzaron sobre la Jounin de Suna para abrazarla de manera efusiva y casi asfixiante; al parecer sus amigas habían estado muy preocupadas por ella, razón por la cual no resistió el efusivo cariñosos ataque.

\- Me podrían decir ¿Qué pasó y en donde demonios estamos? – a lo cual Matsuri respondió, mientras Yukata se secaba las lágrimas de felicidad.

\- después de que te colapsaste en la boda, Sakura logro encapsular el veneno y estabilizarte, lo cual fue asombroso

\- Si si , pero eso no explica que hago específicamente aquí.

-Bueno, entraste de emergencia al hospital de Konoha y una vez que el veneno fue erradicado gracias a Sakura, Tsunade y otros especialistas, que por cierto pertenecen a la familia de Shikamaru, fuiste trasladada a la casa principal de la familia Nara, para tu tratamiento y recuperación- a lo cual agregó Yukata con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Por órdenes de Shikamaru, iuuuuuuuuu- Temari no sabía si sentirse apenada, esconderse bajo una roca o golpear a la jovencita que estaba haciendo esos sonidos por demás molestos.

\- Ok, cortemos con los comentarios, por demás cursis e infundados, y empaquemos nuestras cosas para irnos a la embajada, en este momento, no quiero que ese esparzan rumores innecesarios.

Las dos jóvenes hicieron un silencio sepulcral, se miraron entre ellas de manera nerviosa y en un hilo de voz Matsuri dijo.

\- Recuerdas que durante tu compromiso, Kankuro fue designado como embajador

\- Si , pero eso que tiene que ver con movernos a la embajada

\- bueno en su última visita diplomática ….

\- Ya suéltalo Matsuri

\- Hizo una fiesta salvaje y daño el edificio de tal manera que en este momento se encuentra clausurado

Por la cabeza de Temari pasaron un centenar de maneras de hacerle pagar a Kankuro por tal situación, esa embajada había sido decorada y acondicionada de manera exquisita por Temari, el pedazo de animal de su hermano había tirado todo ese trabajo a la basura en una noche;

-Creo que debemos ir a un hotel, y arreglar los trámites necesarios, así como contratar de nueva cuenta a un decorador para que arregle el problema que causo mi querido y tarado hermano, para después…

-Creo que eso no será posible señorita Temari- a lo cual la joven ojiverde miró hacia la puerta para constatar el origen de esa voz femenina, una mujer de setenta años bien conservada, de ojos castaños y cabello plateado, vestida con un hermosos kimono negro y obi de color verde.

-Disculpe usted es?

\- Soy Yue, la encargada de la casa señorita Temari, y el Señor Shikamaru ordenó específicamente que no podíamos dejar que abandonara este recinto hasta que su salud estuviera mejorada

\- Pero si me siento de maravilla- sin embargo cundo trato de incorporase se pudo percatar de que las fuerzas le fallaban, y su cuerpo que hasta hace algunos días era ligero como el viento, ahora se tornaba pesado como roca.

-el veneno que le suministraron era muy fuerte, fue un milagro que lo hayan podido encapsular, sin embargo los efectos secundarios y degenerativos de tan mortal brebaje, tardan en sanar; por esa razón se le ha suministrado un alimento especial, hecho a través de plantas medicinales que solo el clan Nara conoce; dicha substancia, señorita Temari, funciona como una encima regeneradora, sin embargo toma su tiempo, como lo habrá ya sentido- La mujer era astuta, pero había algo familiar en ella.

\- Está bien, me quedare en este lugar el tiempo que sea necesario, sin embargo me gustaría hablar con la señora de la casa, Yoshino Nara.

Yue hizo un gesto de desagrado, aclaro su garganta, y en un tono amargo, le respondió a la joven Jounin

-Yoshino, era la esposa de nuestro líder, pero no la señora de la casa principal, además que no es muy bien vista a ojos de nuestro clan.

\- Pero no negara que es una mujer honorable- La mujer de plateados cabellos esbozo un sonrisa comprensiva.

\- No niego que es una gran mujer, de una reputación intachable, pero su relación con la señora de la casa no es buena, como tu comprenderás, que suegra puede amar a su nuera.- Temari solo esbozo una tierna sonrisa ante tal argumento

\- Eso, todavía no lo sé, Yue-sama.

Temari le ordenó a Matsuri checar presupuestos para arreglar la embajada, y mandó a Yukata de regreso a Suna, con la misión de conseguir fondos necesarios para las reparaciones, los cuales especificó, debían salir del salario de Kankuro. Una vez dadas las indicaciones, las dos jóvenes salieron apuradas murmurando "que solo llevaba unas horas despierta y ya estaba dando ordenes.

\- Yue –sama, cree que habría un inconveniente en que saliera de esta habitación, la cual es muy bonita, pero quisiera estirar un poco mis piernas.

\- Claro que si, mandare a dos mucamas para que la ayuden a arreglarse, y después si no le incomoda podría mostrarle los jardines y los invernaderos.

-Muchas gracias, sería un placer tenerla de compañía, por cierto donde está la maleta con mi ropa.- Yue soltó una risita juguetona y le respondió.

-El Señor Shikamaru mando a comprar un guarda ropa nuevo, el cual espero sea de su agrado, porque la señora de la casa lo escogió especialmente para usted.- Temari se sonrojo el solo de pensar que el vago de Shikamaru le había mandado a comprar ropa, lo cual a ojos de todos, no solo podrá ser inadecuado, sino atrevido, en el sentido de que abiertamente está dejando ver sus intenciones.

-Yo me siento alagada – "si Temari que más puedes decir en esta situación tan incomoda"-

-Por cierto, donde se encuentra, (a claro la garganta) el Señor Shikamaru

\- Se encuentra de misión en Suna. – acoto la mujer, de manera que Temari no pudiera decir mas.

Las yukatas y kimonos que había en ese guarda ropa eran exquisitos, así como la ropa interior y pijamas; Temari no podía negar que el gusto de la abuela de Shikamaru era exquisito y al parecer muy caro. Cuando salió de la habitación llevaba una yukata verde agua con lirios rosas bordados.

-Comencemos con nuestro paseo Señorita Temari.

Cada una de las secciones de la casa tenía un jardín el cual poseía una paleta de colores particular; el que se encontraba frente del cuarto de Temari estaba constituido por arboles de flor de cerezo, hortensias, orquídeas y rosas de mayo, era un jardín cautivador, Temari, como amante de la naturaleza se tomó su tiempo para admirar tan hermoso jardín.

-Señorita Temari, debe saber que es deber de la dueña de la casa el mantener los jardines impecables, ella misma es la que pasa un cierto número de horas arreglándolos para deleite de los visitantes.

-es hermoso – nunca había visto tan hermoso trabajo de jardinería, ni siquiera Ino tenía ese toque

Mientras recorrían la mansión, un sentimiento de amargura y tristeza invadió el corazón de la joven ninja; durante años se había vanagloriado de conocer a Shikamaru, sin embargo, este le había ocultado perfectamente todo detalle de su clan.

\- Éste Señorita Temari es uno de nuestros invernaderos destinados al cultivo de plantas medicinales.

\- Shikamaru me había comentado que su familia poseía una amplia gama de plantas medicinales, y que algunas de ellas eran bastante raras. – En eso una planta en particular capto la atención de la joven.- Al ver esto Yue dijo

\- Esa es la planta favorita del Señor Shikamaru, el mismo ordenó que se le diera un trato especial, no solo por su rareza, también por los usos que se le puede dar

-Datura – dijo la joven de ojos verdosos mientras acariciaba la flor blanca de tan peculiar planta que le había regalado a su amado hacía algunos años.

-Por lo que veo conoce algo de plantas medicinales-

\- Si, mi familia tiene su propio invernadero, sin embargo no tenemos una gran variedad como su clan.

-Ya veo-

La joven Kunoichi, admiraba en silencio las plantas del invernadero; cautivada por su variedad de flores y colores e intrigada por los usos que cada una pudiera tener, en eso una de las jóvenes de servicio interrumpió su concentración.

-Señora, acaba de llegar un pedido urgente del hospital central de Kohona- Yue puso una cara de disgusto, mientras recibía el pergamino.

\- ¿Acaba de llegar o lo acaban de encontrar?

\- Lo siento Señora; la señorita Miaka no estaba y …..

\- Retírate, y dile a Miaka que esta relevada de sus obligaciones hasta nuevo aviso

Ante dicha situación Yue se sentó en el banco más cercano y suspiró profundamente, luego vio a Temari de manera curiosa y con una sonrisa pícara dijo:

-No te molestará ayudarme con el pedido que se debe de entregar

-No, no me molesta en lo absoluto… ya que por el momento no tengo nada que hacer – dijo la joven ojiverde con una sincera sonrisa

-Bueno, debemos hacer varios ungüentos y un antídoto genérico para mordida de serpiente.

-No, sabía que el clan Nara proveía al hospital central de Kohona

-El Clan Nara, como ya has de saber, tiene una gran industria farmacéutica y un centro de investigación farmacéutica, esencial para el país del fuego, ya que somos el principal proveedor de medicamentos en esta región, sin contar que tenemos un libro medicina milenario; sin embargo, este pedido joven Temari es especial, ya que el ungüento a preparar es para laceraciones por envenenamiento; lo cual no es algo que encuentres en cualquier farmacia de pueblo.

-Oh, disculpe yo no sabía esas cosas- La joven ninja, sintió un poco de vergüenza y un gran coraje en contra de Shikamaru el cual, no se había tomado la molestia de informarle esas cosas … o talvez .. él no le tenía tanta confianza como profesaba.

Para sorpresa de Yue, Temari no era una amateur en herbolaria, ya que gracias a sus conocimientos de plantas exóticas, pudo mejorar el ungüento que estaban preparando, sin contar que Temari, encontraba fascinante como tan dura mujer, tomaba su tiempo para explicarle las preparaciones y las distintas propiedades de las plantas a utilizar y como su efecto variaba dependiendo de los tiempos de cocción. Sin embargo, no dejaba de notar algo enigmáticamente familiar en esa mujer.

Al día siguiente la joven kunoichi despertó con dificultad, debido a que se la paso la mayor parte de la noche meditando sobre todas las cosas que Shikamaru le había escondido o mejor dicho omitido comentar; _"estaba decidido, hoy no se levantaría"_. En eso una de las mucamas toco a la puerta.

-Hoy estoy indispuesta

-Señorita Temari, la señorita Shiho ha pedido una audiencia con usted- "que demonios querría esa" la curiosidad inundo a la joven princesa, que después de pensarlo dos veces, decidió levantarse.

Shiho se encontraba sentada debajo del árbol de flor de cerezo, y al parecer habían preparado todo para que ambas tomaran el té; sin más Temari avanzó a paso solemne hasta donde estaba su tan odiada "rival" y se sentó de manera delicada en el tapete.

-A que debo tu visita Shiho- dijo en tono serio y directo la joven manipuladora del viento

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre Shikamaru- Temari esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa mientras bebía de su té.

-Yo no tengo que discutir ese tema con nadie, ni mucho menos contigo Shiho- ante la agresiva respuesta de Temari, la desalineada criptógrafa respondió con una furia inusual

-Claro que sí, porque era mi prometido y tu estas aquí en la casa del Clan Nara, y yo solo quiero saber si …

\- Si que, Shiho

-Si tu tomas enserio los sentimientos de Shikamaru, porque anteriormente lo has dejado, y tu regreso solo hace las cosas más difíciles para el- Temari no sabía que pensar, la joven no solo le estaba cuestionando el estatus de la relación que tenía con Shikamaru sino sus sentimientos por el.

-Quiero que quede claro lo siguiente, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo o con la ruptura de tu compromiso con el; y por lo que respecte a mis sentimientos, eso es algo que solo me concierne a mi.- Shiho sabía que Temari no se abriría si ella no daba el primer paso.

\- Mira, Yoshino nos comprometió para que el pudiera entrar en la terna de candidatos a líder del Clan Nara; sin embargo, desde el principio me dejo claro que solo se casaría contigo; yo accedí a pesar de eso, porque…. yo sinceramente le amo y por eso es importante para mi saber que tu no le vas a lastimar y que vas a estar a su lado apoyándole en estos momentos difíciles.- Temari solo inhalo y, en tono suave y sincero le dijo.

\- Yo le amo, pero no está en mi decidir si voy a casarme con el- Sabia que la joven criptógrafa no era mala persona, y que en verdad tenia buenos sentimientos hacia Shikamaru.

-Debes saber…- De pronto la joven criptógrafa se vio interrumpida por una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño lacio, que la llegaba debajo de la rodilla y ojos miel de gélida mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Shiho?, acaso no tienes honor o sentido de la decencia

\- La señora Yukiji , me ha pedido estar en la reunión del clan.

\- Aun una mujercita tan débil sueña con convertirse en la esposa de nuestro líder, créeme no estas hecha para este puesto.

Si bien es cierto que shiho no era santo de su devoción, tampoco permitiría que una arrogante pomposa se pasara de lista con una persona que, muy a su pesar, era tímida y buena persona; por esa razón Temari decidió intervenir en el pleito

-Creo que la única que no debería estar aquí eres tu…¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Miaka, y creo que deberías referir te a mí en un tono más formal

\- ¿A honra de que si se pudiera saber?

\- Yo voy hacer la próxima señora de esta casa y principalmente esposa del líder de este clan- La rubia de suna solo pudo pensar ante tal afirmación _"Primero muerta antes de que una arrogante pomposa le ponga un dedo a Shikamaru"_

-Creo que los malos hábitos se pegan, mi nombre es Temari Sabaku No, y la que debe de guardar la lengua y hacer reverencia eres tu; porque no solo estas estas ante un diplomático y si no tambien… realeza (claro que era una princesa), y tu presencia me es molesta así que debo pedirte que te retires; ya que de manera descortés e impropia para una aspirante a esposa del señor de este clan, interrumpiste nuestra conversación.

Una enfurecida Miaka, salió del jardín, dejando a dos kunoichis sonriendo.- y fue en ese momento que Shiho vio la razón por la cual Shikamaru había escogido a esa mujer, -Deberás perdonarme, por mi atrevimiento Temari, no era mi lugar el cuestionar, es solo…

\- Yo entiendo.

Sin más la joven criptógrafa se retiró del lugar dejando a Temari sola con sus pensamientos, como era posible que hasta ahora se estaba enterando de la manera más horrible de las costumbres del clan Nara y de como él no le había confiado semejantes cosas; una sutil lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Señorita Temari- la joven salió de sus pensamientos y de manera rápida y discreta se seco aquella fortuita lagrima, para ver a una de las jóvenes mucamas frente a si

-Si dígame

\- la señora de la casa, quiere tener una conversación con usted,

\- en seguida voy

\- O no; no se puede presentar en ese estado ante la Señora Yukiji Nara, por esa razón he venido a asistirla para arreglarse de manera correcta.

Eso ofendió en gran manera a la princesa de Suna, sin embargo dicho enojo no duro, debido a que comprendió, que estaba en un lugar diferente y desconocido, y que si no deseaba ofender a su anfitriona, debía hacer caso de lo solicitado.

Después de 2 horas, no se podía reconocer en el espejo, la habían ataviado con toda elegancia en un kimono violeta pálido adornado con hortensias de color azul, su cabello estaba totalmente recogido por una hermosa peineta, mientras que su fleco estaba peinado de manera grácil a la derecha. La joven mucama había escogido unas sombras de tono azulado para resaltar los ojos de la joven, así como un color rojo intenso que hacía de sus labios una cereza deseable.

Mientras Temari recorría los pasillos de la mansión se encontró con el objeto de su deseo, platicando con alguno de sus parientes, llevaba un traje ninja completamente negro y una cinta verde alrededor de su cuello, lo cual lo hacía verse realmente atractivo, de pronto el joven estratega despidió a su pariente y se dirigió a donde ella estaba.

\- Kumo, la señora de la casa requiere que atiendas algunas cosas en la sala de reuniones; y también cambio la hora en la cual atenderá a la señorita Temari.

Si, Señor Shikamaru – la mucama hizo una reverencia y dejo a los dos jóvenes a solas en el pasillo.

Shikamaru tomo la mano de Temari y la llevo por los intrincados pasillos de mansión hasta una habitación; cuando cerró la puerta, la aprisionó contra la pared próxima, para devorar sus labios. La joven, no tuvo ningún momento para reaccionar, solo para responder de igual manera ante tal beso desesperado. Las manos del estratega descendieron lentamente de su cuello, pasando por los pechos y hasta las caderas de la joven ninja; mientras besaba de manera tortuosa la delicada columna de su cuello.

-Aun estoy enojado contigo Temari

Y con esas sutiles palabras el encanto se rompió, la joven se separó, haciendo una cara de puchero

Enojado, yo soy la que debería de estar enojada, por todo lo que me ocultaste

-Disculpa, yo no fui quien se enveneno y puso un plan de meses en riesgo – y ante eso Temari se quedó sin palabras, la mirada de Shikamaru se tornó seria mientras seguía hablando

-La verdad es, que la que no confía eres tu; ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así, cuando te había dicho, que tenía un plan, es que acaso no confías en mis habilidades?-La joven kunoichi, solo bajo la cabeza y se mordió de manera tímida el labio inferior.

-Sabia que cualquier plan que tuvieras te llevaría a tu propia muerte, y … y yo no estaba preparada para eso.

-Pero si para hacerme cargar con tu muerte; realmente eres problemática; pero ya no tengo otra opción- el joven Nara, puso aquella sonrisa pícara, mientras le hacía un giño coqueto a la joven ojiverde, la cual solo se sonrojo.

El momento se vio interrumpido por los gritos desesperados de las personas del servicio que buscaba frenéticamente a Shikamaru.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Shikamaru?

-Bueno, está por comenzar una reunión importante, en la cual se decidirá quién será mi futura esposa.

-¡¿Cómo?!- ante dicha reacción el joven heredero, abrazó por la cintura a Temari y de manera sensual le susurró al oído, antes de comenzar a besar nuevamente su cuello

Si, pero no te preocupes, pretendo cumplir la promesa que te hice la primera noche que dormimos juntos.-

Perdón la demora, la verdad se me seco el cerebro con tanto trabajo y una tesis por terminar; espero que les haya gustado; y prometo no tardarme tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo, el cual es un flashback =)

Abrazos


	4. Chapter 4: Nuestros pleitos

Nuestros pleitos

Hola espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado,

Quiero agradecerte Nonahere por tus hermosas palabras, espero que te guste este capítulo, Muchas gracias =)

* * *

Son esos momentos suspendidos en el pasado los que responden a la interrogante ¿Por qué?; Porque llegamos a este punto en el cual nuestras vidas entrelazadas se encuentran enredadas en una trama más compleja; Temari solo podía reflexionar en esa interrogante mientras se dirigía a la sala de reuniones del Clan Nara; una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en el rostro de la joven mientras susurraba "nuestros pleitos".

-flashback-

Temari no podía negar que olía delicioso; al parecer Shikamaru tenía uno que otro talento a parte de su holgazanería y su habilidad nata en los juegos de mesa; no pudiendo contener aquella curiosidad que caracteriza a su género, la joven apoyo sus delicadas manos en la cintura del joven, se puso de puntitas mientras sutilmente apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de Shikamaru para observar su magia culinaria.

-¿alguien está impaciente?

-Solo hambrienta por un viaje de tres días, como tu comprenderás- El azabache solo sonrió

-Bueno, esto ya está listo, así que por favor pon los platos, -

Temari solo hizo un pequeño puchero antes de ir a poner la mesa; el desayuno paso en silencio, en el caso de Temari porque estaba disfrutando de las delicias culinarias de Shikamaru, el cual se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos _"si bien es cierto que acepte sus términos y condiciones, también lo es que no hemos quedado claros en el estatus y detalles de la relación; además que no le he dicho mis términos y condiciones"_ \- Sin embargo cuando el joven de iba aventurara a tocar el tema, Temari soltó un sutil bostezo que enterneció al domador de sombras.

\- Voy a lavar los platos mientras te acomodas en el apartamento, te parece.- La joven kunoichi solo pudo poner una cara de sorpresa, ante tal declaración

\- Quien eres tú y que le has hecho a mi Shikamaru-

\- No te acostumbres mujer, solo porque se nota a leguas que estas cansada, anda ve a cámbiate.

Temari aprovechó para bañarse y cambiarse a unas ropas más cómodas; y cuando por fin salió vio a Shikamaru colocar unos papeles sobre la mesa de centro.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Son los cambios que hice a los lineamientos del reglamento de los exámenes chunin, revísalos cuando hayas terminado de descansar.

\- ¿Acaso ya te vas?

\- Si, debo de ir con la Hokague, y terminar unos pendientes; pasaré por ti, si así lo deseas para ir a cenar

\- ¿Y si no tengo ganas de cenar?- Shikamaru esbozó aquella sonrisa pícara mientras tomaba a la joven por la cintura, para después darle un pequeño mordisco en el cuello

\- Tendré que usar todos los medios posibles para convencerte

Algo que la joven de Suna debía admitir que desde hacia unos meses había notado una creciente tensión sexual entre ambos, al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero desde que se le había declarado esta se estaba empezado a liberar de manera violenta y excitante.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes pudieron separarse, Shikamaru se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokague a entregar unos papeles importantes e informar que la embajadora había llegado bien y estaba instalada en el departamento que alquilaron; pero cuando se disponía a entrar a la oficina de la Hokague, de milagro pudo esquivar la silla que salía volando por la puerta.

\- ¡ESTO VA SER UN ESCANDALO SHIZUNE! – de pronto la mirada predadora de la Hokague se posó sobre un asustado ciervo

\- ¡SHIKAMARU VE A BUSCAR A ASUMA!- Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y salió con alma que hecha el diablo de la oficina de la Hokague

Llevaba ya unas horas el joven ninja buscando a su maestro, cuando entre los callejones pudo divisarlo mientras abrazaba y besaba tiernamente a Kurenai, la cual le había dedicado una dulce sonrisa mientras ingresaba al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía. En eso Shikamaru recordó el consejo que su padre le había dado un tiempo atras.

\- Se que estás ahí Shikamaru

\- Perdona Asuma, no quería interrumpirlos, pero te buscaba porque necesito hablar algo contigo.

Konoha se caracterizaba por su quietud y verde resplandor, las áreas verdes que adornaban toda la aldea la hacían única y misteriosa conforme rompía la mañana. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en un lugar lo suficiente apartado y silencioso cerca del río que colindaba con la muralla, el jounin empezó a hablar.

\- Que quieres hablar conmigo, tú no eres del tipo misterioso Shikamaru.

\- He empezado una relación con una joven… - en eso fue interrumpido por una carcajada y una palmada en la espalda-

\- Por fin Ino entro en sus cabales y acepto tus afectos jajajaja sabia que algún día iban a terminar juntos...

\- Que problemático, … no es Ino. – Asuma puso una cara de sorpresa y en tono discreto

\- Pero hace tres años mas o menos, Ino me contó, que tú te le habías declarado de una manera simple y poco original, ¿que cambió?- Shikamaru solo pudo poner su cara de hastío y pensó _"de haber sabido que esto iba a ser así me hubiera quedado callado"_

\- Ino me rechazo argumentando que iba a esperar a Sasuke, y demostrarle que su amor era mas genuino que el de Sakura y tonteras de ese tipo que en lo personal ya no recuerdo, pero unos meses después, comencé a fijarme en una joven que no veo a menudo; (Shikamaru inhalo) hace un año y medio empecé a cortejarla, aunque la problemática nunca se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, hasta que hace un mes fui directo y me le declare.

\- Me sorprende la frialdad con que cuentas los acontecimientos, como si fuera un problema – Shikamaru presiono levemente el tabique de su nariz y dijo

\- Es un problema muy grande, porque desde que me fije en ella quise evitar a toda costa involucrarme sentimentalmente, sin embargo hace un año y medio después de mucho meditar, decidí que lo intentaría, porque todo plan lógico no la incluía en mi vida.

Asuma, miro con entendimiento a su joven y altamente sonrojado discípulo, en un gesto silencioso y particular le indico que se sentara a su lado a la orilla del río, estuvieron unos instantes disfrutando de la quietud y sus particulares sonidos.

\- Entiendo, por lo que me dices tú enamorada no llena los estándares sociales de tu Clan, pero a veces uno debe nadar contra corriente; Kurenai, es una hermosa mujer y una gran ninja, pero como tú sabes, las personas de alcurnia y los miembros veteranos del Clan no ven con buenos ojos una relación con una mujer como ella, es por eso que decidimos mantener nuestro amorío en secreto, para no exponerla al escrutinio público; sin embargo me he dado cuenta de lo injusta que es esta situación; por eso he decidido hacer publica mi relación con Kurenai,- Asuma le dio una calada a cigarro y después de exhalar el humo, dijo- tarde mucho tiempo en comprender que no debí haberla mantenido tanto tiempo en secreto por lo que los demás pensaran.

\- Mi problema no es tan simple, no es una cuestión del que dirán los demás o si mis familiares la ven o no con desdén, porque ella no es del tipo de mujer que necesite esa clase de protección, es aún más complicado que eso. Por eso como mi maestro te pido que me prometas que lo que estas apunto de escuchar no se lo dirás absolutamente a nadie.

¿Shikamaru de quien estás hablando?- el domador de sombras solo inhalo y exhalo

\- Es Temari la hermana del Kazekage

Las libélulas andaban peregrinas por las orillas del río, mientras que la Aldea de la Hoja completamente despierta y colorida, empezaba a ser vivazmente bulliciosa anunciando ya el medio día. Asuma, no sabía que decir ante tal confesión, su alumno prodigio, al cual tenía en gran estima, le estaba confesado que estaba en una relación ilegal con una extranjera de alta alcurnia.

\- Entiendes el alcance de lo que me estás diciendo.

\- Claro, tú crees que me pase un año investigando, proyectando y meditando cada posible escenario si tuviera una relación con esa mujer en balde; Se perfectamente los riesgos de esta situación, y que lógicamente lo conveniente sería no continuar, pero la conozco a un nivel personal que los demás desconocen, su honorabilidad, lealtad y sentido del deber, así como su ternura y sensibilidad… por lo cual no desistiré de esta relación.

\- ¿Quien más lo sabe?

\- Mi padre y tu, solamente-

Asuma sabía de primera mano que Shikaku era un hombre sabio, por esta razón no había entrado en pánico al oír la confesión de su pupilo, además ese viejo era experto en detección de amenazas y control de daños, así que esta ilícita relación no le representaba un peligro para la aldea, _"esos dos sí que tienen una relación padre e hijo"._

\- Y cuál es tu interrogante -

\- Yo no sé cómo, hacerla comprender que podemos tener más que un amorío o aventura; me desespera ver el grado de resignación de esa problemática mujer; es frustrante y no sé cómo tocar el tema sin causar la cuarta guerra shinobi. – Asuma no pudo contener las carcajadas hasta el punto de llorar

\- Hay Shikamaru eres como Kurenai; te voy a confiar algo, la idea de esconder nuestro romance fue mía, yo no quería que los demás la lastimaran o mirarán despectivamente; y aunque a ella no le parecía la idea la acepto; pero después de unos años, ella me encaró y me hizo ver mi error, porque ante todo, es una mujer fuerte, además de que ambos enfrentaríamos al mundo juntos-

\- Me estás diciendo que debo hacerla entender mi perspectiva de las cosas- _"Se ve que no la conoces Asuma"_

\- Si, no te garantizo que será fácil, y lo más seguro es que estés en celibato por un buen rato, pero al final todo habrá valido la pena – El joven Shikamaru se sonrojo profundamente al entender lo que su maestro quiso decir

\- Que te hace pensar que ella y yo hemos,…. Ash eres problemático, ah por cierto la Hokague quiere verte

Shikamaru se despidió de su maestro, ya era pasada de las tres de la tarde, así que decidió ir hacer una reservación a ese caro y sobrevalorado restaurante de sushi que ella tanto amaba; antes de ir a casa a tomar una siesta. Todo el camino Shikamaru no pudo sacar de su cabeza el problema al cual se enfrentaría después de la cena; más le valía que esta fuera perfecta si esperaba sobrevivir al altercado que tendría con Temari después de la velada; _"tener algo con esa mujer es muy problemático"._ Una vez en casa, decidió ir a hablar con su padre

\- Esta mi madre en casa

\- No, fue a recoger un pedido a casa de Choza, ¿porque?

\- Hable con Asuma, como me recomendaste y bueno creo que el final de mi cena con Temari no será como me lo esperaba…

\- ¿Ella está aquí?

\- Si, llegó hoy a las 4:50 am, a esa mujer le gusta ser problemáticamente madrugadora, pero ese no es el tema, sino…

\- La vas a traer a cenar hoy en la noche- sonó más a una orden que a una sugerencia

\- Sabes lo problemático que eso sería para mi, no solo con Temari, también con mi madre, la cual no puede mantener un secreto y mucho menos ser discreta, así como prudente a la hora de hablar, sin contar el temperamento de Temari, ¿acaso deseas que no salga vivo de la cena.?

\- Bueno, si hablaste con Asuma, quiere decir que vas en serio con esta jovencita, por lo que debes presentárnosla, o acaso es solo una amante de un rato porque para eso …- _"Porque todo mundo seguía insinuando que Temari y el habían_ … "el solo pudo sonrojarse ante tal pensamiento

\- Claro que no, solo que ese tema no lo he tocado con ella y pienso hablarlo después de nuestra velada en el restaurante que he reservado, así que no, no la puedo traer a cenar …

\- Bien, a las 7:00 los esperamos, y no te preocupes, puedo fingir que es una invitación por motivo de su visita "diplomática"- Shikamaru cerró los ojos en señal de redición

\- Esta bien a las 7:00 será, pero no le digas a mi madre sobre mi relación con Temari, voy a ir a dormir un rato

La casa de la familia de Shikamaru no era del todo modesta; de arquitectura tradicional, de dos plantas con un hermoso patio que daba al bosque del clan Nara, lo cual la hacía un lugar apacible; aunque poco femenino, ya que la decoración era sencilla sin muchos lujos puesto que Shikaku no era un hombre al cual le gustaran tales extravagancias y Yoshino no era de la clase de mujer delicada de gusto refinado como la mamá de Ino; sin embargo dentro de tanta simplicidad resaltaban algunos retablos finos con motivos campestres; así como algunos jarrones antiguos color jade y tapetes de buena calidad que adornaban los pisos; sin contar que la señora de esa casa siempre la tenía limpia e impecable. Cuando llegó Yoshino a su casa encontró a su esposo meditabundo en la terraza.

\- Ah si serás holgazán, ayúdame a acomodar las cosas que he traído de casa de los Akamichi…

\- Yoshino tenemos que hablar, vamos a mi estudio – por el tono de voz Yoshino pudo notar la seriedad del asunto y acompaño en silencio a su marido.

\- Que tienes que decirme Shikaku.- Para el líder del Clan Nara, el secreto de un buen matrimonio es la honestidad entre cónyuges de ahí que no podia guardar más el secreto.

\- Shikamaru tiene una novia, y la va traer a cenar hoy en la noche – Yoshino, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la noticia, si contenta porque su hijo no era un ermitaño extraño o angustiada por la mujer que traería-

\- Solo espero que sea Shiho, ella es una mujer decente y tranquila con la cual podría llevarme bien…(por no decir manipular)-

\- No es ella, - La castaña solo pudo poner una cara de desilusión mientras pensaba _"con que lagartona se habrá enredado ese muchacho"_

\- Es Temari, una ninja de la área y hermana del Kazekage- Yoshino no sabía si morir en ese momento o matar al tarado de su hijo por involucrarse en tremendo lio.

\- Que escándalo, en que pensaba ese muchacho, podrían acusarlo de traición y desterrarlo o mandarlo a matar, ¿qué vamos hacer Shikaku?

\- No vamos hacer nada, es su decisión, el conoce perfectamente los riesgos que tiene el sostener una relación con esa joven y está dispuesto afrontarlos.

\- Hasta para eso eres un vago, mira que ahora que hable con él lo haré entrar en razón ….

\- Tu no vas hacer nada de eso, no es un niño Yoshino, es un hombre capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y debes empezar a verlo como tal. El mejor que nadie sabe lo peligrosa que es su relación con esa joven... pero a pesar de eso decidió amar a Temari y debemos respetar sus deseos y confiar en él.

Ante tal argumento la esposa del estratega solo pudo asentir y reconocer, con tristeza, que Shikamaru ya o era más un niño flojo que debía arrear a la escuela, era un hombre y el futuro líder de su clan.

\- Que quieres que haga entonces Shikaku, sentarme y cruzarme de brazos frente a la causa de la posible desgracia de mi hijo-

\- No seas dramática mujer, debemos fingir que no sabemos nada y tener una amena cena con la jovencita eso es todo.- Esta vez Yoshino exploto

\- Osea que quieres que ponga mi cara de mensa que no sabe que su hijo tiene un amorío con una extranjera.

\- Shikamaru no ha tocado ciertos temas con Temari, así que si, fingiremos que no sabemos nada y evitaremos envenenar a la joven diplomática, por si estabas pensado hacer algo por el estilo- Yoshino solo puso cara de puchero y en tono mandón dijo

\- Pues si voy a cocinar para esa, mínimo acompáñame hacer las compras para la cena, no quiero que vaya llevarse una mala impresión de mi cocina.

Shikamaru no podía dormir, pensando en cómo se habían complicado las cosas en un lapso de horas, no solo debía hablar con Temari, de que si bien estaba de acuerdo en ser su novio secreto, no lo estaba en su resignación a casarse con otro, o a no trabajar para hacer de la relación algo más a futuro; además del tema de la seguridad de la comunicación que debían adoptar, entre otros temas que hoy en la mañana quedaron volando y que prefería no tocar; _"Problemático, bueno si el final del día va a ser un infierno, debo garantizar que lo que queda sea placentero"_

Temari, se encontraba en un delgado camisón de seda y una pequeña bata del mismo material, peinando su cabello frente al espejo del tocador, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, en un gesto de anticipación se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió la marca característica del chakra de Shikamaru; cual ágil gacela se apresuró a la puerta para recibir a su amado.

\- ¿llegas temprano?- Si en algo era mala Temari, era en aparentar ser casual cuando estaba emocionada.

\- Bueno quise sorprenderte para variar, lista para nuestra cita – Mentira, quería huir de casa para evitar preguntas incomodas por parte de su madre

\- ¿Es una cita?, pensé que solo íbamos a ir a cenar como siempre- Shikamaru se acercó peligrosamente a la joven.

\- Todas esas "cenas", fueron en realidad citas; solo que una bella y despistada kunoichi no capto las indirectas- La joven domadora del viento se encontraba embelesada y expectante, mientras su amado la acercaba a sí, por el nudo de la bata; y en un acto reflejo la joven posicionó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Es decir que me has estado cortejando joven Nara- Shikamaru solo pudo entregase a sus ansias de besarla " _Si voy estar en la casa del perro por un buen rato será mejor disfrutar_ "

Shikamaru migro de los dulces labios de su amada a la cremosa columna de su cuello; un aroma a jazmines inundo todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, la fina bata cayó al suelo, mientras, sus manos subían lentamente por sus piernas para posarse en su cintura; _"es mejor tomarse el tiempo"_ jamás había imaginado que aquella guerrera tuviera una piel suave y tersa como un durazno; de pronto sintió aquella necesidad de volver a besarla, de quitarle lentamente el aliento por unos instantes.

En la medida que los besos se hacían más profundos, el vacío se hacía más prominente y el deseo de plenitud crecía en Temari; de pronto sintió como la temperatura de su tibio cuerpo contrastaba con la fría pared, y su pierna derecha paso a descansar en la cintura de Shikamaru, haciendo que soltara un sensual gemido al momento que su húmeda intimidad entrara en contacto con aquello que la podría saciar.

La mano de Shikamaru subió por la suave piel hasta llegar a aquellos senos que despertaban pasiones y evocaban sueños eróticos que terminaban en frustración, pero hoy era diferente, ella estaba ahí, entregándose a cada caricia que él le suministraba; bajo lentamente su rostro, inhalando ese aroma afrodisiaco que solo de ella emanaba; lamio con la punta de su lengua su pezón derecho para después introducirlo en su habida boca; Cada caricia intima la llevaba al borde de la desesperación y en u arrebato pasional tomo el rostro de su amante entere sus manos con el fin de perderse en la sombra de sus ojos; - Por favor Shikamaru …- susurro la joven mientras dirigía la mano del estratega hacia su húmedo sexo; - …necesito …por favor-

El controlador de sombras; empezó a arrebatarle los más íntimos suspiros al masajear la perla de su sexo; - Princesa, hoy solo se trata de ti- Temari abrió los ojos cuando sintió un sutil dolor al momento de que Shikamaru introdujo sus dedos en su intimidad- Relájate, no te voy a lastimar- en un voto de confianza, se sostuvo de sus amplio hombros y escondió su rostro en su cuello, e inhalo ese aroma a hierva mojada por el rocío de la mañana. El joven Nara, sabía que su problemática mujer era virgen, y por lo tanto no podía ser tan brusco, - ¿Confías en mi Temari?- ella solo asintió

Shikamaru, le quito el camisón y las bragas, para después cargarla hasta la recamara, en donde la dejo caer de forma delicada; ella se encontraba en toda su inmaculada desnudez frente a sus hambrientos ojos – No me mires así – era preciosa cuando se apenaba; un tierno beso es los labios, otro en el valle de sus senos y el ultimo en su sexo; La princesa de la arena sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía en éxtasis cada vez que su amante la penetraba con su lengua mientras estimulaba su clítoris con sus hábiles dedos; de pronto una corriente la llevó al más profundo placer de su primer orgasmo.

Una vez que paso su orgasmo, Shikamaru la beso profundamente, -sabes delicioso- la joven apenas podía respirar. -¿en dónde aprendiste eso? – el joven le dedico una tierna sonrisa, -en las viejas novelas de aventuras de mi padre – de pronto, como si un rayo hubiera descendido del cielo el heredero del clan Nara , recordó la cena con sus padres y sin importarle romper el ambiente, de manera abrupta dijo.

\- Temari, mis padres te han invitado a cenar en nuestra casa, así que cámbiate, mientras uso tu baño por unos momentos.-

\- ¿Cómo? Me dijiste que íbamos a ir a un restaurante- Shikamaru respondió desde el baño

\- Te explico en el camino, apúrate mujer que vamos a llegar tarde _"del cielo al infierno"_

El camino a casa de sus padres fue silencioso e incómodo; Shikamaru podía jurar que podía cortar el aire con su kunai; de pronto la voz gélida de Temari, lo saco de sus pensamientos problemáticos.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para la cena, Nara?- _"Si que estaba molesta."_

\- Media hora; ¿porque?

\- Por qué a diferencia de ti, yo tengo modales, y no voy a llegar a casa de tus padres con las manos vacías, así que llévame a esa pastelería que le gusta a tu amigo regordete para que escojamos un postre para tus padres.- Shikamaru no sabía cómo reaccionar ante peculiar acto de ternura; en el pasado habían visitado a varias personas y jamás se había tomado la molestia de llevar algo. _"Al parecer quiere dar una buena impresión"._

Al final Temari llevaba una caja de los más finos wagashis de toda Konoha, así como una bolsa de castañas dulces, (las cuales no podían faltar); al llegar a la casa fueron recibidos por Yoshino, la cual tenía un semblante estoico y poco amigable; lo cual sorprendió a Temari en sobre manera, porque en todos los años que conocía Shikamaru su madre siempre fue amable con ella.

\- Buenas noches, Señora Yoshino, una disculpa por el retraso – La madre de Shikamaru miro de arriba abajo a la joven y con voz seria dijo-

\- No hay ningún problema, pasen a la terraza a tomar el té en lo que sirvo la cena – la situación se había tornado incomoda.

Así que de manera económica Shikamaru tomo el paquete de las manos de Temari, se lo entrego a su madre y llevo a la invitada a la terraza – acaso le has contado cosas horribles de mi a tu madre – Shikamaru no entendía porque la actitud de su madre "…a menos…" – No, no eres tú, al parecer tuvo un mal día, no lo tomes personal- Cuando llegaron a la terraza encontraron a su padre, el cual se levantó para saludar a Temari, esta se sentó y cuando Shikamaru se disponía hacer lo mismo su padre le indico a que fuera a traer todos los utensilios para prepárale un té a la invitada-

\- Dime Temari, ¿cómo te la has pasado en Konoha?

\- Siempre es un placer estar aquí, porque todo es tan tranquilo y verde; se puede admirar una vegetación tan particular que no se aprecia en otros lados, sin mencionar sus coloridos y peculiares paisajes.- Al escuchar como la joven se expresaba del mundo que la rodeaba, le hizo comprender al viejo consejero por qué su hijo se había prendido de tal forma

\- Por lo que veo, eres aficionada a la naturaleza, lo cual se me hace muy particular.

\- El amor que mis hermanos y yo le tenemos a lo verde, viene de nuestra madre, ella pertenecía al clan encargado de los invernaderos en Suna, así como de la producción de plantas medicinales.

\- Creo que tu familia tiene más en común con la nuestra de lo que te imaginas- la joven no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Shikamaru llego con las cosas para preparar el té

Era una caja con distintas variedades de té verde y otras especias aromáticas; la joven podía percibir los distintos aromas; entonces vio que Shikamaru se disponía a hacer la preparación. - No, deja que yo lo haga, ya es mucha la molestia que estoy causando- El joven del clan Nara se retiró y dejo que ella les prepara el té, lo cual les pareció un acto desinteresado, sin embargo la joven, deseaba experimentar con algunas de las especias que tenían ahí ; _"va ser una delicia de té"._ Conforme pasaban los minutos Temari se sentía más cómoda ante la presencia del padre de su "novio"; sin embargo el ambiente se desmorono cuando Yoshino los llamo a cenar.

Yoshino había preparo una exquisita cena consistente en salmón bañado en sala de anguila; arroz perfectamente cocido; un melón relleno de surimi, un platón de niguiri y un plato de sashimi de salmón con atún finamente cortado, así como sopa de fideos con camarón y algas; todo estaba bellamente presentado en la mesa.

Shikamaru se sorprendió del esfuerzo culinario que había hecho su madre, lo cual le pareció sospechoso, sin embargo sus dudas se disiparon cuando vio la cara de felicidad de Temari, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando la comida, pero su tranquilidad no le duro tanto

\- Dime Temari, a que se debe tu visita a Konoha- dijo la madre de shikamaru

\- Estoy viendo los últimos detalles de os exámenes chunin de este año- respondió la ojiverde con naturalidad

\- Debe ser complicado para una mujer tan atareada como tu tener una buena relación con su pareja- Temari no sabía que responder ante dicho comentario; mientras que Shikamaru estaba a punto de ahogarse con un pedazo de salmón de la impresión;

\- Yo no...

\- No te incomodes, esto te lo digo porque mi hijo se la pasa trabajando y cuando no perdiendo el tiempo con su amor de la infancia, Ino – Yoshino había planeado que su muy amado hijo le revelara su relación con Temari y a mejor forma era ponerlo en jaque con la joven; pero ella no contaba con el temperamento de Shikamaru.

\- A caso tratas de conseguirme novia, madre, porque muy bien sabes que lo de Ino quedo en el pasado –

\- Bueno, pensé que había algo entre ustedes, ya que salen muy seguido a comer y sus misiones no son muy cortas que digamos – Al ver la reacción de su hijo ante los comentarios de su esposa, Shikaku decidió hacer control de daños.

\- Yoshino querida como puedes relacionar a nuestro hijo de esa manera con una joven que cambia de opinión como de vestidos; además ¿no estaba loca por ese joven traidor Sasuke?

\- No que yo recuerde querido

El resto de la cena casi en silencio, sino hubiera sido por los breves comentarios sobre la comida y el clima de esa noche; una vez que terminaron con el postre, Yoshino se disponía a recoger los platos, cuando Temari se ofreció a ayudarla a limpiar. Ya en la cocina y aprovechando que Shikamaru estaba hablando con su padre en la sala, la temible castaña decidió atacar.

\- Que pretendes al tener una relación ilegal con mi hijo, cual le puede costar no solo su carrera, sino su vida, que no tienes corazón ni sentido del decoro. – Temari pensó que era el momento más incómodo y desconcertante porque no sabía si golpear a la mujer delante de ella o simplemente retirarse ante tal intromisión en su vida privada; sin embargo la joven de la arena opto por responder de manera calmada.

\- Disculpe usted, pero ese tema no es algo que yo deba tratar con usted, sino con Shikamaru directamente porque ….

\- A parte insolente, como te atreves, claro que es de mi incumbencia porque no estoy dispuesta aprobar una relación que lo puede llevar a su ruina ….

\- Ya basta mamá, - ambas mujeres quedaron estupefactas ante la intromisión de Shikamaru, el cual le dedico a su madre una mirada fulminante y en un tono serio dijo

\- Temari, voy a llevarte a tu apartamento – La rubia de ojos aguamarina solo asintió. Se inclinó ante Yoshino

\- Buenas noches, su cena estuvo exquisita y disculpe usted por todos los inconvenientes que le he ocasionado – Una vez que Temari hubo dejado la cocina, Shikamaru se dirigió a su madre

\- Esta es la razón por la cual no comparto mi vida privada contigo.

El camino al apartamento fue silencioso e incomodo; a causa del pleito acaecido en la cena; _"si de por sí, las cosas se iban a tornar complicadas, la intromisión de mi madre y la indiscreción de mi padre habían hecho mi situación aún más problemática"_. Ya en el interior del departamento, Temari puso un sello en la puerta y comenzó a reclamar.

\- ¡Todavía que no me avisas del cambio de planes me hechas a los lobos sin previo aviso; digo hubiera agradecido que me informaras que habías puesto a tus padres al tanto de nuestra situación, lo cual por cierto va en contra de lo que acordamos esta mañana, ahora , si vas a ir tomando decisiones sin consultar y exponernos a la muerte y humillación, dímelo ahora para terminar esto de una vez, Aho y otra cosa, ... para variar me entero por boca de tu madre que soy la segunda opción después de Ino lo cual ….!

\- Ya basta Temari …- en raras ocasiones Shikamaru alzaba la voz y esa era una de ellas, porque no había otra manera de interrumpir las incesantes y casi infundadas e irracionales quejas de Temari, la cual de la sorpresa guardo silencio.

Shikamaru sabía que debía aclarar varias cosas con la rubia de sus sueños, porque la honestidad y fidelidad serian lo único que sostendría su complicada relación, que en definitiva no seria un amorío casual como sugería su amada.

\- Vamos aclarando algunas, cosas si de reclamos se trata, primero una disculpa por lo de la cena, no debía terminar de esa manera y además no estaba enterado de que mi madre sabia sobre lo nuestro, segundo, no hemos acordado nada firme, porque tu solo expusiste tus prerrogativas sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de opinar.-

\- Disculpa, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo aceptaste mis términos

\- ¿tus terminos? ¿tú crees que voy a embarcarme en una relación peligrosa que nos puede costar a ambos el honor y la vida solo por una aventura casual secreta?; Claro que no, no quiero que esto sea una aventura, sino un compromiso formal entre ambos, si es que vamos a emprender esta relación- Temari estaba completamente estupefacta ante el reclamo de Shikamaru

\- Por favor Shikamaru eso es lo que menos podemos tener – La rubia soltó en forma irónica, lo cual molesto en sobremanera al azabache.

\- Entonces en tu esquema de relación nos acostamos durante tu estancia en Konoha y después puedo irme a revolcar con quien se me pegue la gana, al fin que no hay un compromiso de por medio.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¡Entonces que Temari, como quieres que sea esto que ya empezamos! ¿quieres que seamos amigos con derechos, amantes de ocasión o cualquier cosa volátil sin compromiso?

\- ¡No!, Porque siempre me tienes que llevar la contra en todo- En este punto el enojo en Temari había sido sustituido por la desesperación, al ver esto al joven domador de sombras solo le quedo bajar la voz

\- No te llevo la contra, solo quiero que dejes a un lado tu pesimismo y resignación, y definas bien como va ser nuestra relación, porque yo estoy dispuesto a darle darle oportunidad a una relación seria contigo; y asumir las limitaciones y problemáticas que esto conlleva.

\- Shikamaru creo que no dimensionas lo que dices porque …

\- Lo se perfectamente, se que no puedo expresarte públicamente mi afecto, y cuando llegue el momento debo aceptar que lo nuestro acabará el día que te comprometan con otro, por lo cual, nuestra intimidad no puede trascender mas allá de lo que ocurrió esta tarde, porque debes llegar virgen a tu matrimonio por cuestiones políticas, de no ser así, te expongo a una humillante ejecución pública de acuerdo con las leyes de Suna; sin contar que de ser descubiertos ambos seríamos tachados de traidores y la relación entre nuestras aldeas se vería seriamente afectada y que invariablemente ante esta situación seriamos ejecutados. Ahora dime ¿que es lo que no dimensiono?

Temari se encontraba estática con la cabeza agachada, si saber que replicar, en realidad Shikamaru era consciente de su actual situación, la cual era difícil, problemática y porque no, una causa perdida; de pronto la joven de ojos aguamarina sintió la necesidad de cercanía con el hombre que se haya frente de ella; y en un impulso lo abrazó y susurro.

\- ¿Entonces que vamos hacer? – Shikamaru pudo constatar que su princesa se había rendido

\- Darnos la oportunidad de ser novios, fundar esa relación sobre una completa y absoluta honestidad y fidelidad entre nosotros y manejar un perfil bajo en la medida de lo posible-

\- Está bien

Shikamaru guio a la joven de la arena hasta el sofá, en donde después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, prosiguió con su delicada plática

\- La razón por la cual se lo he dicho a mi padre fue por cuestiones de seguridad de la aldea, además de que le tengo la confianza para compartirle algo tan delicado como lo es mi relación contigo.

\- Si vamos hacer honestos, yo ya se lo dije a Gaara-

\- Una buena razón para no ir a Suna en un buen tiempo- la joven e dio un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

\- Grosero, mis hermanos no son tan terribles como piensas – Pero la sonrisa de Shikamaru se borró de pronto y le dedico una mirada seria lo cual desconcertó a la joven.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- el joven Nara inhalo, porque sabía que debía aclarar los comentarios hechos por su amadísima y problemática madre

\- Voy a dejar algo claro contigo y será la única vez que tocaremos el tema particular de Ino.

\- Está bien, que relación tenías con ella

\- Bueno en breve, fue mi amor platónico durante la academia, después de mi misión fallida me le declaré y me rechazó, lo cual no dolió tanto como pensé, después de unos meses me interesé en ti, así que no eres un plato de segunda mesa; y no guardo ninguna clase de sentimiento romántico o sexual hacia ella.- La joven solo soltó una sonrisita picara, ya que sabía de antemano que él no tenía nada con Ino, porque de ser así no se hubiera involucrado en una relación tan complicada con ella, además sabía que su Shikamaru era un hombre honesto y honorable ante todo, pero en el momento sacó ese tema porque estaba molesta con el

\- ¿Entonces que soy yo para ti? – dijo en un tono pícaro y sugestivo que prendió de inmediato al azabache.

\- Una muy problemática y buena decisión – antes que la rubia pudiera replicar, ya la había silenciado un beso apasionados, pero la joven sabía que debía hacerlo sufrir por el númerito de la cena, así que cortó el beso y con una bella sonrisa le dijo a su enamorado

\- Ya es tarde y estoy cansada, además aún estoy enojada contigo, como tu comprenderás me has hecho pasar un velada "problemática", así que buenas noches Shikamaru

Antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba en el pasillo del edificio; solo le quedo suspirar y salir de manera inadvertida por la ventana más cercana.

-fin de flashback-

Una vez en la antesala del salón principal Temari pudo ver una cara conocida, su hermano Kankuro se encontraba en toda su desfachatez conversando con Yukata; la joven no pudo contener el gusto, pero este se disipó cuando su hermo abrió la boca.

\- hermanita, de saber que aquí te iban a educar para ser una dama, hubiera hecho que Gaara te despachara antes, jajajajaja- en un movimiento raído preciso y fríamente calculado Temari golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza

\- si serás idiota, yo se comportarme como una dama, no como otros que destrozan en un día una embajada

\- Temari deberías dejar atrás el pasado. Además no estaba tan bien como para lamentarse- eran en esos momentos cuando la joven ojiverde se cuestionaba él porque no abandono a Kankuro de niño en el desierto para que se lo comieran los buitres, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Shikamaru.

Todos lo miembros del clan Nara que estaban en la antesala posaron sus ojos en el joven líder el cual con voz firme y autoritaria.

\- Se ha cambiado el orden de la reunión, y se tratará primero el tema del tratado comercial con el Clan Sabaku No de Suna, así como su formalización ante nuestro Hokague y el representante del gobierno de la aldea de la Arena y después se atenderá el tema de mis futuras nupcias. – A lo cual replicó Suzaku Nara

\- Ese tema no estaba agendado para el día de hoy Shikamaru.

\- Es cierto, pero por su gran relevancia política y la próxima reunión de la unión en la ciudad imperial, era necesario que se tratara a la brevedad, sin contar que este tratado es un factor esencial para mis futuras nupcias Suzaku.

Antes que la discusión entre los dos hombres siguiera, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y sin más preámbulo los miembros del clan y representantes de Suna, ingresaron a tan bello recinto. Las paredes del salón principal eran un mural de tres dimensiones, este era un paisaje nocturno del bosque Nara; y en el cielo raso se encontraban finamente pintadas las copas de unos árboles que daban la ilusión de profundidad, asimismo el recinto se encontraba iluminado por un ventanal que daba a un hermoso jardín esmeralda, en el cual pastaban unos cuantos ciervos.

Una vez adentro, Temari pudo observar una que otra cara conocida, Yoshino se encontraba al fondo del lado derecho de la gran mesa acompañada de Shiho, y frente a esta a Suzaku acompañado de la tal Miaka; Kakashi se encontraba en una de las cabeceras con Naruto a su izquierda. En eso la observación de la joven se vio interrumpida por Shikamaru, el cual le indico sutilmente que se sentara del lado derecho de Kakashi, mientras que el tomo su lugar en la cabecera, en eso todos se levantaron de manera ceremoniosa de sus tatami, cuando uno de los sirvientes anuncio la llegada de la señora de la casa, quien para sorpresa de Temari resultó ser Yue, quien realmente era Yukiji Nara.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me gustaría saber que les pareció, para mejorar en lo siguientes capítulos =) .


End file.
